


Huntress Ohm

by the_one_and_only_trash_queen



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Ohmwrecker, Dom/sub, M/M, The Huntress - Freeform, YouTube, brohm, sub Bryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 04:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11661975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_trash_queen/pseuds/the_one_and_only_trash_queen
Summary: Bryce gets pulled into one of his favorite video games, Dead By Daylight, only to get captured by the extremely attractive "Huntress", Ohmwrecker.





	Huntress Ohm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little late night story that I thought might be neat. It's not the best, but I'm tired and it was more for myself than anything, but thought since I was looking for something like this, that someone else might be as well, so figured I'd share :)

               Bryce groaned, rolling over and practically punching his alarm clock. Was it really time to get up already? He slowly blinked his eyes open and glanced at the clock. Sadly, it was time for him to start the day. He stretched his arms up over his head after sitting up. He grabbed a shirt and a pair of sweatpants off a pile of clothes in the corner of his room. It didn’t really matter much what he wore since today was strictly an editing day. He had plenty of footage to go through to make at least a couple of videos, if not more than a couple.

               Bryce trudged down the stairs, almost tripping and falling on one of his kittens on the way. He groaned, leaning down to pet it. “Please watch where you’re going next time, kitty.” He mumbled sleepily. He scooted the kitten out of the way and went to go out the door to get the newspaper as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

               The moment Bryce opened the door, his sleepy self was almost blinded by the sun. He raised a hand to shield his eyes. A high-pitched buzzing noise rang in his ears, slowly getting louder until it was practically unbearable. Bryce clutched at his head and fell to his knees, only holding on for a few more seconds until he passed out.

               When he awoke, he had a dull ache in the back of his head. He sat up and looked down, seeing that he was in some grass. He sucked in a breath and quickly scrambled to stand up, causing himself to almost trip and fall in the process. It was foggy all around, so foggy that you could only see about five feet in front of yourself.

               Bryce could feel his heart in his throat as the panic overtook his entire body at being in this unfamiliar place. His feet moved him forward to some sort of ramshackle house.

               Wait a minute. This was familiar. Almost too familiar.

               Dead By Daylight.

               He was in Dead By Daylight.

               What. The. Hell.

               His entire body froze when he heard a soft humming in the distance. Oh my god. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be real. He swiftly ducked behind a nearby stack of boxes and sucked in his breath. _Please._ He silently begged.

               Right across from him on the other side of the boxes walked the Huntress. But she looked a little different than she did in the game. She was much taller than he would’ve thought she’d be and her shoulders seemed much wider…

               He sucked in a breath. That’s because she wasn’t a girl. It was a male huntress. He turned around and appeared to look right into Bryce’s soul, grinning as he spotted him through the boxes.

               Although the mask covered the male’s eyes in the foggy night, Bryce almost felt trapped by the gaze. He willed himself to move, to get up and run, but his body refused to do anything. He just crouched there, trapped like a deer in the headlights.

               “Bryceyyyy.” The male called out in a sing-song voice.

               Bryce shuddered. He would know that voice anywhere. Ohmwrecker.

               Ohm slowly walked towards Bryce, almost strutting, basking in the fear of the younger male in front of him, a grin plastered on his face.

               Bryce tried again. He willed himself to do anything but stay there. It didn’t work. He was almost entranced, it seemed, by the way Ohm sauntered towards him, his hips swaying, the hatchet swinging by his side. It was no secret amongst their group of friends how much Bryce looked up to the masked youtuber, in almost a more than friends kind of way. Right now, Bryce was absolutely terrified, but also kind of turned on.

               Wait, what?

               Bryce shook his head, starting to push himself up finally.

               Ohm almost growled, pushing aside the boxes and grabbing at Bryce.

               “Bryce, don’t you dare try to run from me. Let me take you to have some fun.” The masked man purred.

               Bryce turned to run, his attempt being short-lived when Ohm promptly pushed him down and picked him up.

               “Ryan! No! Listen to me, Ry! It’s Brycey! You can’t hurt me!” Bryce panicked, kicking and screaming at the person that he thought was his friend beneath him. Panic had overtaken his body long ago, and he honestly felt like he was going to throw up because of how scared he was.

               “We’re just going to the sex dungeon, Bryce.” Ohm sang, continuing his eerie humming after announcing that.

               Bryce only grew more upset. Sure, he had thought about this moment between them, but never like this. “Ohm, please,” he practically sobbed, his throat closing up from emotion, “Let’s just go home. We can talk there.”

               Ohm shook his head. “No can do.”

               They were descending the steps now, Bryce growing more frantic with each step, Ohm just chuckling at his efforts to escape, which all failed.

               The two came to a stop, standing in front of a hook. “Don’t worry, Brycey, I promise I won’t hurt you.” Ohm whispered in his ear after throwing him down on the floor, causing the blonde to shiver. Bryce didn’t dare run. He was too afraid of what the consequences might be.

               “Hands in front of you.” Ohmwrecker demanded, tying Bryce’s wrists together, Bryce breathing heavily in fear the whole time. “Now I’m just gonna bring you over here…” Ohm said out loud, more to himself than Bryce. “Annddd… there we go!” He grinned as he put Bryce’s arms up over his head, the rope crossing one of the hooks Bryce didn’t even want to think about were there. It wasn’t quite tall enough for Bryce to hang, but not quite short enough for him to stand on his flat feet. He had to stand on his tiptoes or risk rubbing his wrists sore.

               “Brycey, you might be a little bit scared, but I know this is exciting and thrilling for you. Being all tied up and at my mercy. You’ve probably thought about this a lot. The guys told me they always thought you had something for me.” Ohm snickered, his lips ghosting over Bryce’s ear.

               Bryce stayed still, shutting his eyes and holding his breath.

               “I bet you love this. Want to be my little bitch, Brycey? Have me be in control of you? Own you? Dominate you? Bet you’d like that. My hands all over your body, my lips on your neck, you can’t do anything but squirm around and beg me for more.” Ohm laughed, taking a step back. “Well, Brycey, we have all night for that, don’t we?”

               Bryce swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly becoming dry and the feeling in his pants becoming almost unbearably uncomfortable.

               “Hm. Does Brycey like when his daddy dirty talks to him?” Ryan smirked, having learned about Bryce’s kink from one of their friends, who had learned about it when Bryce got drunk one night and let it slip.

               Bryce bit his lip and shut his eyes, trying to suppress a needy whine.

               “Oh, Brycey, you look so pretty all tied up and needy like that. Daddy will be right back. We have a long night ahead of us.” And with that, Ohm was gone up the stairs.

               Bryce stood there, his legs sore from standing on his tiptoes, his wrists sore from the binding on them, and he’d be completely at Ohm’s mercy when the masked man returned, and quite frankly, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
